SUMMARY & RELEVANCE The Bioinformatics Core represents a new initiative for this renewal of the Center grant, taking the place of the Expression Profiling (Affyrrietrix) 'Core facility, which is now self-sustaining. The proposed Bioinformatics Core will facilitate the use of massively parallel sequencing (MPS) techniques, by providing neuroscientists with a dedicated bioinformatician. This Core will also serve as a repository of expertise for NINDS-funded and other UNC neuroscience faculty, particularly with regard to the design of MPS experiments, analysis of data, and use of existing MPS infrastructure at UNC-Chapel Hill. Since this level of bioinformatics support is also needed by neuroscientists in the Carolina Institute for Developmental Disabilities (ClOD), this Core will jointly be supported (50:50) by this NINDS Center grant and by ClOD.